Stress Relief
by Miledman2
Summary: In Fiore City Cana, Gray and Natsu were hanging out at a bar one night and they had much to drink and then ended up back at Cana's place, they then worked on some team building exercises, in an interesting kind of way. by Random-Guardian. I do not own Fairy Tail nor Fairy Tail City, all rights go to Hiro Mashima, Warning, contains Lemons, Adult Content, Threesome, etc..


**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and I have completed the second of the requests by Random-Guardians.**

**~This story is based during one of the breaks in the series, with Natsu x Cana x Gray.**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, threesome, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It has been a long day with the Police Force of Team Fairy Tail, particularly with Cana Alberona, she has been working all day, helping the citizens of Fiore and catching criminals. She was truly a sight to behold with her long wavy brunette hair, curvaceous and voluptuous body along with a smile that would seduce any man that meets her gaze. However, unlike most of her fellow members, she particularly gets tired of mundane work, without getting anything to satisfy her personal interest, which are two things, Booze and guys.

She is heading to her team's usual social hang out place, she is slugging around for most of the way there, she then exclaims "Geez, this was a long day, so many criminals, so much time spent!"

As soon as she has come into sight of the bar, she shows a sigh of relief and says "I can't wait to get some booze into me, and hopefully meet a guy or too." she then finally head inside.

And inside, she finds many of her team mates are already inside and socializing and hanging out, some of them noticed her and they shouted "CANA!" Cana then replied with an equal tone "Hey guys!"

She was hoping to just spend some time alone to drink, but to be honest, she doesn't mind spending time with friends, so they they socialize a bit, and played a few games.

Though she was having a good time, she finds that there is still a problem, she has not found a man yet to take home with her, inwardly she was furious at the progress.

She then looked up to see two of her friends and colleagues arguing with each other as usual, the the pink spiky haired hunk Natsu, and the dark haired hunk Gray.

Though it would be considered unethical to date your co-workers, but Cana was truly desperate here as she really needs a man, and Natsu and Gray are both a few of the hottest guys on the team.

She then gave off a sultry smirk as she made up her mind, she then chugged down her drink and then got up and then walked over to where Natsu and Gray are to spend some "Quality Time" with them.

As soon as she arrived, she then said "Hey Guys, hows it going?" the guys immediately stopped fighting and then said "Hey Cana, we are doing fine, how about you?"

Cana replied with a smile "I am fine, still relieving stress from today, it was a busy one wasn't it?" Gray then said "Indeed it was, lots of things to take care of in the city." Natsu said "Yeah, And I got the most arrests and assists today." Gray replied "You claim but I have made many arrests myself!"

As the two were orchestrating another argument, Cana managed to stop them by saying "Oh boys, you can be cute sometimes when you have these silly contests with each other!"

Natsu and Gray turned to her and shouted "SAY WHAT!" Cana then started to chuckle a bit and replied "But hey, it's the end of the day, let us focus on relaxing, shall we?"

Natsu and Gray then turned to each other and then the former said "Sure I guess." Gray then said "I mean, this was a long day so we need to mend our vitality." The two then shook hands in agreement

Cana smiled and then said "Great! Then for the rest of the day you two will be hanging out with me, we will drink, dance and do other things!" Natsu and Gray were confused by what she meant but then dismissed it and went along with it.

And so, they did drink, quite a bit in fact as Cana has been well known to be quite the heavy drinker with a high tolerance of alcohol, the two were somewhat a little tipsy, but loosened up to enjoy themselves.

Cana then said "Say, you guys work a lot more than most of the other guys here do ya?" Gray replied "Well ya, it makes good money and makes you a better person for yourself and the community in general."

Cana smiled at Grays response, while Natsu made his comment with "Well That too, but for me, it is important to work hard because you like doing what you do." Cana chuckled a bit by the obvious response from Natsu."

Cana then gotten a little bit sultry in her thoughts and then said "I bet with all that hard work in the hot day that you too must have worked quite the sweat and smell right?"

Natsu and Gray were confused by what she meant and Natsu being the obvious one responded with "What?" and Gray then said "Um, I am fine as I do not sweat that easily."

Cana pouted a little bit as she was expecting the opposite from his answer, but then she heard loud beating music being played and blasting over the speaker and lots of the people are starting to head towards the dance floor, this then gave Cana an idea.

Cana then said "Say guys, lets head towards the dance floor, this will certainly help work on our team work and cooperation in future missions together." Natsu and Gray replied "Sure, that sounds like fun."

the two then headed towards the dance floor, it was already late and many of their team mates have already went home, so this would give her privacy with the two guys, while other people are starting to dance as well.

The song was being play as some late teen Hip-Hop music, perfect for people to let loose their bodies and to get close with others for more intimate feeling and loose control of their senses, perfect for what Cana has in store for Natsu and Gray.

As they finally got onto the dance floor, they started to dance a little bit, with Natsu and Gray waving their hips back and forth, waving their arms around slightly, trying to get into the mood better.

With Cana however, she was more innovated with her dancing as she snakes her body around in place, she does this so perfectly that she waves her hips around back and fourth enticing the guys to stare at her, especially at her rear.

And it was working, their eyes were fixated on her wiggling body, their hearts were beating in their chest rapidly, to see her more than just a colleague, but maybe something more, something that is attractive even.

Cana was taking note of this, and was really getting aroused from becoming eye candy to them, she then danced her way over to Natsu and Gray as things are becoming even more intimate than before and in a more provocative way.

Cana then tried to say over the music "Come one boys, get in between me!" Natsu and Gray managed to listen to what she said and they did what she said, and they started to dance again in a more tight and close fashion.

Cana had them place their arms around or on her hips and waist, with Gray in front and Natsu in back, and they were beginning to grind against each other as the music was becoming even more provocative in lyrics, beat and tone.

Natsu's and Gray's hearts were beating faster and faster, and even the heat was rising, where Cana with her luscious leathery clothed ass was grinding up against Natsu's leather's pants as well. Where as Cana was rubbing and mashing her large round clothed boobs against clothed chest as well while wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close, not that Natsu wasn't close to Cana as well from behind.

The three continued to grind against each other until sweat was forming and making their clothes stinky and dirty, to Cana, this was all going according to plan, the guys were starting to instinctively rub their hands and bodies against hers as well as get all loose.

The dancing continued for almost another hour, where as the bar was about to close, and the three cops were at a table all tired out from all the dancing, as for Natsu and Gray who had their minds all jumbled, especially what happened on the dance floor.

From time to time, they thought that they were being groped by Cana or if they were groping her, they didn't know what was going on, They tried not to bring it up and tried to preserve the friendship.

Then they heard the last call that the bar was about to close, Natsu then said trying to get out of this "Well, it seems to be getting late, I should be heading back." Gray likewise said "Me too, I do not want to be away from my apartment for very long."

Cana then said not wanting them to leave "Actually guys, I wish to invite you to my place for a bit of team building exercise and stress relief." Natsu and Gray were cursing that they were too slow to leave and Gray said "Well that sounds nice but I am going to have to kindly decline."

Cana poutingly replied "Oh but it is mandatory to do these exercises, this will better our group when next mission starts, Makarov's instructions." Natsu and Gray inwardly grunted about not wanting to get into trouble so they replied "Very Well, we shall go to your place then."

Cana all cheery again replied "Great, and my place is not too far off so we do not have to worry about driving, especially after all the drinks we had." Gray then said "Can't imagine why you are so close." With that the three then left the bar and went straight for Cana's place.

After a while of walking, the three have finally reached Cana's place, when they got inside, the design was nothing like what they were expecting, it is rather clean and well maintained with a modern design for interior.

Natsu then said "Wow, you really have great choice in design!" Gray then said "Yeah, I could get use to this kind of apartment, makes me rethink about the designs I have now."

Cana then said "Thank you guys, so, I think we should get on with the stress relief right away while we are all worked up already." Natsu and Gray are now all invigorated, not worrying again what happened at the bar, they then said "Hell Ya!"

Though they thought the worries were behind them, they were wrong, for now Cana's true intentions have surfaced, as she then walked up to Natsu, she then reach her hand behind his head and planted her lips upon his in a fierce kiss.

This caught both Natsu and Gray off guard immediately, Natsu could feel her warm and moist tongue dancing around with his in a dominant fashion, this was causing his mental fortitude to crumble slowly as pleasure was sinking in.

Gray then said as he got closer "Hey Cana, just what do you think you are d-" But he was cut off as Cana then immediately shifted her lips from Natsu's to Gray's now that he was close enough.

Gray's reaction was the same as Natsu's as he felt her tongue invade his mouth and was even starting to become hazy in thought as well with Cana so close to him and giving him such sensual stimulation.

Natsu was not as surprised as he was before because of the kiss as he was more relaxed, and soon enough, Gray was in the same boat, and then Cana then separated her lips from Gray's.

Cana then said after licking her lips "Alright boys, are you ready for our stress relief exercise?" With how good the two felt from the kiss that Cana gave them, they then nodded in agreement. Cana smiled and then said "Alright, let's get to it then." Cana then grabbed their hands and led them to her bedroom.

(Lemon Scene)

As soon as the three got to Cana's bedroom, Cana brought them closer together and had them start to caress and grope her body, and the guys were starting to kiss and lick Cana, they would take turns of course.

Cana was feeling all the passion that they were administering onto her, her soft moist lips being meshed against the guys' lips, or feeling their lips being kissed against her neck, giving her small hickies.

Moans started to echo throughout the room, with Cana's tongue battles with Natsu and Gray, exchanging their saliva with hers, and with having her body marked by their small bites and suction from their mouths.

Cana was starting to fidget a bit from having her body groped by Natsu and Gray, their hands rubbing against her body, with a hand rubbing and grabbing her round and shapely rear, another hand groping her large and round breasts, another hand robbing her belly, and the other hand resting on the back of her head, getting a good hand full of her hair.

Cana liked the way they were touching her, she was also giving them a good groping as well as her hands went down to both of their crotches, she was even more turned out with what she was feeling from them both.

The two had amazing packages down in their pants, as Cana barely managed to grab hold of their massive sausages and tried to stroke them as much as she could, they were incredibly hot even while under their clothing.

Cana was beginning to feel hot, and was even drooling while she was not kissing the guys, She could not wait any longer, and good timing too as the three were all warmed up.

Especially with Gray and Natsu with their manhoods all erected in their pants, forming tents, and their bodies are all hot now, they had to admit that Cana was impressive at making them feel good and wanted to feel more of the same way.

Cana then said to both of them "I think we are all good with the beginning stuff, now it is time to take things more seriously." The guys were wondering what they were in for but then said "Sure, lets do it."

Cana was happy to hear their approval, she then got down on her knees and prepared the next part of experience, she then started to unzip their pants to see their packages, and they were really packing meat as they nearly hit her face.

Cana was surprised as the two manhoods are much larger than what she had anticipated, her very being radiated with sexual cravings as she licked her lips and then started to stroke them rapidly, causing both Natsu and Gray to moan and groan loudly.

Cana then proceeded to go for the main goal, as she started with Natsu's member and started to lick his member on the tip, started out with small licks and went for circling her licks around his head and then licking up and down the underside of his pole.

Natsu was groaning rather loudly at the attention that Cana was giving him, she would alternate between him and Gray, giving him a much similar treatment, she would even move her hands to fondle his man nuts underneath his member.

Cana would even go as far as suck on his balls to make them tender as well, she would do the same for Natsu, she would give both guys equal attention for a bit, until Cana finally went for the big plunge and started to blow the guys' members now that they were all lubed up.

She started with Gray, taking his member deep into her throat, he was very long and was filling up her throat for most of the way, it was even noticeable through her neck as it was making a bulge.

After a bit of sucking back and forth, she would then move to Natsu's member, to compare to Gray's was the longer one, but Natsu's member was thick as it really filled up her mouth and part of her throat as well, not to say Natsu wasn't long as well.

Cana would spend most of her time going back and forth between both manhoods, giving Natsu and Gray the fullest of her pleasurable treatments to them as possible, where both of the guys were placing their hands on her head to keep her steady when sucking them both off.

Sometimes, the guys would put in their own efforts to make Cana's blowjob all the more appealing and to make her feel good as well, as they would thrust their hips to give them more leverage to fill up her mouth and throat.

Cana was starting to get even more hot herself, as a crimson blush that was taking over her face and starting to make her feel less and less in control and just wants to please and be pleased, something that she normally doesn't show often.

She then took this time to removed her top and even her light pink lacy bra to reveal her massive milky melons, she was truly a vision to entice others, and both Natsu and Gray were no exception.

Her mouth was basically on auto pilot at this point and would just be guided by Natsu and Gray's hands, while her hands went down to her womanhood and started to rub herself off, she was doing that fiercely, until her would start to feel the wetness forming in her pants and underwear.

They have been going at it for a while now, they wished that this would go on forever, however, the goodness of the pleasure building soon would come to an end with their up coming climaxes.

Natsu and Gray were grunting even more as Cana was sucking them both off even more, Natsu then said "I can't take much more of this!" Gray then also said "Me too! I am about to cum!" Cana then too her mouth of one of their members and said "Go ahead and come, I will take all of it!"

And so, after a while of sucking, Cana then removed her mouth from their members and then opened her mouth as big as she could, then both Natsu and Gray then grabbed their members and started to stroke them fiercely for the last few moments before they finally came.

Cana was awarded with massive loads of their essence being blasted into her mouth, she just loved the taste of their essence, and as she tried to swallow all of their essence, some of it spilled over and onto the her boobs and face.

And if that were now enough, she would then climax as well, as her love juices were squirting all over her underwear and pants, Cana was shacking around rather frantically from the climax same with the guys, as her eyes were tearing up from pure bliss, this was something that she had longed to feel.

This lasted for quite a while now, after spurting rope after rope of their essence into and around her mouth, they were done, same with Cana as her pants were now soaked with her juices.

Natsu and Gray were sitting on the bed, trying to rest up a bit, as Cana was still kneeling on the floor to try and rest op as well, and collect any cum that spilled over onto her face and breasts, she collected with her hand and then lapped it up with her mouth, she could not get over the taste.

As the three then discarded the last of their clothing, Cana got up onto her feet and then crawled onto the be, she then motioned to Natsu and Gray and said "Hey guys, since I gave you both some attention, I would like some attention myself, come and give me some body worship."

Natsu and Gray did not know what Cana meant but then they realized, since she blew them off, that they would do the same for her, so then they got onto the bed as well, where they got in position in front and behind her while they laid down.

Cana already has her legs spread out for them, where Natsu was just inches away from her womanhood, where as Gray was located at her rear end, the two then started to give her service as well.

where Natsu then placed his mouth onto her womanhood and then started to stick his tongue into her folds, where Gray spread her ass cheeks apart and saw her puckered up hole, he then pressed his tongue against her rear hole and stuck it inside.

Cana was starting to moan loudly as both hunks are feasting away at her nether regions, she is finally getting what she is alway wanting, yet there is still things that she wants from them to give to her.

Natsu and Gray's tongue were digging deep into her vagina and rectum, getting a taste of what lies within, for Natsu he got the remnants of her previous climax, where as Gray gets her rear's flavor while his face is smothered in her buttcheeks.

Cana was squirming, having both holes pleased at the same time is certainly a pleasant feeling, this makes her have an idea as to what she wants to do later on, right now she wants time to keep having fun as she places her hands on their heads to push them deeper inside.

Natsu and Gray were both having a rush of ecstasy flowing through them with the tastes that they have experienced, they ever wrapped their arms around her body as well to feel her up as well.

She wanted them to continue but she was not going to last long as their tongue work is more than excellent, it was superb as they were hitting all the right spots inside both holes, she was fidgeting even more than before and moaning and grunting.

On the verge of climaxing, Cana then shouted out "Yes, you both are making me cum!" with that, she pushed both of their heads further in and then climaxes, Natsu and Gray were getting different reactions, Natsu was getting a mouthful of her love juices, while Gray was being smothered further as Cana is clenching her rear around him.

This lasted a full minute as Cana was arching her back and froze in place while trembling with her climax still effecting her, until finally, her body slumped down and relaxed as she breathed heavily.

Natsu and Gray laid down as well and rested themselves, though Cana then regained her composer and started to take action once more.

She started by moving towards Natsu where she then mounted him, Natsu was a bit confused about what was happening next, where as Gray then looked on with confusion as well, Cana was rubbing herself onto Natsu's crotch and then said "Gray, come over here, I wish for you to do something for me."

Gray did just that, Cana then started to move herself, where she then grasped Natsu's member and then guided it towards her womanhood, and with a single plunge, he was stretching her out most of the way.

Natsu was grunting and gasping while Cana did the same as she rested her hands on his muscular chest and Natsu's hands grasped her thighs, they stayed still for a moment in order to get accustomed to each other's genitalia.

Meanwhile, she has Gray move in close to her front, she then relaxed a bit, and found Gray right in front of her as she expected, with his massive member right where she wants it to be.

She then raised her arms from Natsu's chest and then cupped her large breasts and then enveloped Gray's member between them in a titjob, because it was long that it managed to poke out from the valley of her watery melons.

Now that everything is ready, the three then started the main course, with Natsu bouncing Cana's hips up and down on his member, where his member reached deep into her with great force, as Cana bounced her boobs around Gray's member.

Cana could not get enough of sex, Natsu and Gray were definitely the right choice to bring back home, the sexual motions that they were doing started out slow but they were getting faster and faster.

Gray's member was so long that Cana managed to reach for the tip with her mouth and started to kiss and suck on it with Natsu adding the thrust of his own hips to better stimulate her pleasure senses, Cana was moaning and grunting even while Gray's member was in her mouth.

As the thrusting and piston between both guys onto Cana only escalated, so too did the expression of their desire to go in as strongly as possible, and Cana felt like she was being ravaged by two beasts, something out of a fantasy fanfic. (hehe)

Natsu while thrusting into her only increased, he was getting bolder and bolder as his hands moved around from her hips to her rear end, which he started to grope, and occasionally spanked her rear.

This made Cana instinctively gasp and yelp from the sting of his spanking as it resonated with her body, she then shouted "Yes, this is the best, spank me more!" And Natsu did just that as he spanked away until her rear was red.

Gray then instinctively brought her mouth back to his member and had her suck him once again, which she was not opposed to, she then continued to bounce her breasts onto his member and squish them tightly to make his member feel good.

This went on for a while now, which seemed to feel like this would go on forever, however not everything is eternal, despite their high stamina, as Natsu and Gray shouted "It's happening again, I can't take it much more!" Cana then freed her mouth and replied "Yes, cum for me guys, I will cum as well!"

And after a few more hard thrusts, Both Natsu, Gray and Cana came at the same time, starting with Natsu, where he plunged his member as deep as he could and then blew his load deep inside her, it eve managed to reach her womb, scolding her insides.

Cana came next, as her womanhood tightened around his member and then released another turret of her love juices all around his member and crotch, her body tensed up against as she road out the climax.

Then finally, Gray climaxed too, where he then placed his member inside of her mouth once more, giving her another helpful helping of his rich warm and potent essence, which he managed to blow deep down her throat while his member was smothered between her boobs.

This lasted a full minute as she felt herself being filled up in both her belly and her womb, this is at least something that she has longed for her life, to have a man in her life, now she has two, and they were both capable and good looking, but she wants more.

Finally, their climaxes died down, and then they relaxed, with Gray pulling out of her mouth and then Cana using some of her remaining strength to slight off of Natsu and managed to keep his essence inside her.

They were both hot and sweaty at the same time, they were taking a small break before they could continue, Cana managed to recover first as she then got up and then grabbed both of their attention.

Cana then said "Hey guys, what do you say we make this next round our last one for the night huh?" Both Natsu and Gray nodded their heads and replied "Sure thing, so, who is going to do it with you this time?"

Cana then smiled and moved on top of Gray, much to his confusion, she then replied "I was thinking, how about I take both of you at the same time?" The two were shocked by what she has said where then she kept Gray under her and even kissed him to keep him in place.

The next thing she did was grab his member and place it into her womanhood, since it was long, it was capable of reaching her womb's entrance, next thing that happened was she released her lips from Gray's and then turned her head back to see Natsu behind her.

She then moved her hands to spread her buttcheeks apart to show her puckered up hole, Natsu was quickly hypnotized by the exotic sight that rested before his eyes, Cana then said "Come and claim my cherry big boy."

Natsu then moved over without any hesitation, grabbed his member and then pressed it against her rear end, and with one swift move, he was all the way to his base inside her and stretched her out to her maximum elasticity.

Cana gritted her teeth and widened her eyes as she was tearing up from the intense sensation from having her rear penetrated by Natsu, this caused her womanhood to tighten up as well which made Gray grunt.

They waited for a minute of so so that Cana can relax her body and they can continue, Gray was holding her body against his closely with his hand wrapped around her lower back and the other around her head, resting it against his muscular chest, and with Naruto's hands placed back on her round rear end.

After minute, Cana then said "Hey, it's okay guys, I am relaxed now, you can go ahead and start moving." Natsu and Gray both started to move on their own, slowly bringing their members out of her holes, only to thrust them back in.

This made Cana grunt and moan even more, feeling her body shift and ripple with each impact from both of their members, she even wrapped her arms around Gray's body as well, feeling the sweat, the soft yet strong muscles and and heat emanating from their bodies, all of it mixing together, having more of them branded to her body.

Gray was also in one of the best spots for any man right now as Cana was clinging to his body and her breasts being firmly pressed against his muscular pecks, what guy wouldn't want to be where he was.

Natsu on the other was in a state of daze induced relief, as his sigh was hitching and eyes rolled back with euphoria, having his manhood thrusting in and out of her rear end was giving him all sort of feelings that no one could ever understand.

There were times when Cana would fidget around wildly, and would find herself being embraced by Natsu, he would even catch her in his kisses with him, Gray would even take this opportunity to fondle and suck on her breasts.

The three were in a state of true bliss and relaxation with no sense of stress with the guys thrusting harder and faster into her holes and letting her feel each impact that builds on the release that was about to come soon.

And speaking of which, the three were just about to reach their last stages before climax again, with Natsu saying "I can't hold it in much longer!" Gray then added "Me too, gonna come soon!" Cana then managed to say while barely able to "Yes, do it brand me with your essence!"

Natsu and Gray would thrust like crazy into her a few more times before the finale arrived, the pressure was built to its max and thus could not take it much longer, they then let their need for release take them and came.

All three of them grunted and shouted at the top of their lungs, Cana being held tightly by Gray with Natsu pressing her down as the guys thrusted into her as far as they could as they blasted both holes with their essences.

Cana was in heaven right now, with both of her holes filled up to the brim, all the way to the end and sent to over flow, her holes even started to leak out and drip down, with Cana's love juices being squirted out and tightening her holes.

This lasted for a full minute, with all three of them tensed to their limit, they then finally relaxed when their climaxes died down and their bodies just slumped on top of one another, with Cana in the middle.

They were just enjoying the rest that followed, especially with Cana, having both guys in between her, squishing her tightly, but then the three just shifted and moved to their sides, thus resting next to each other side by side.

Cana pulled the sheets over them and just let what little cool air there was to wash over their sweating and warm bodies, the three were also breathing heavily and were about to let sleep take hold.

Cana then asked Natsu and Gray "Say, what do you guys think of the stress relief? feeling much better right?" Natsu then smiled and replied "It was really nice!" Gray then said "I could get use to it, but would need more practice." Cana then chuckled and replied "Don't worry, we will find time together to do this again, all three of us." Gray and Natsu shifted their expressions with ones of scorn again with saying "what! With Him?!" Cana then wrapped her arms around both guys and brought them into her embrace and said "Hey now, play nice and go to sleep!" Natsu and Gray calmed down and only huffed in acceptance, and let sleep claim them for the night.

* * *

**~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to Random-Guardian for the request.**

**~ To be honest, I had much fun creating this story, maybe because it is the out of the ordinary one on one pairing but with multiple people, when I realized that it is almost 6K words.**

**~ The next request will be by **_agarfinkel _**With another Fairy Tail story with Lucy x Juvia x Vidaldus.**

**~ I will do these requests on my own time, again, I have things to do in my own life as well.**

**~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
